Your Song
by astrophoebea
Summary: Miyu is the perfect dream girl. Kanata is head over heels in love. Since Miyu is rich and Kanata is not, can they fight for their love and survive?*It's like most of the stories written and read, but please REVIEW this is my first songfic! Thanks


**Your Song**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! nor the song: "Your Song" I just love the show that's why I'm making this first fanfic : songfic

**Summary: **Miyu is the perfect dream girl. Kanata is head over heels in love. Since Miyu is rich and Kanta is not, can they fight for their love and survive? *It's like most of the stories written and read, but please REVIEW this is my first songfic! Thanks

Miyu Kozuki was the prettiest high school junior student in our school. Even she is the only daughter a powerful, influential, and rich family, she is still humble and down-to-earth. Smart and athletic at the same time, she manages to juggle both her school life and social life together. She's what I would call : PERFECT. A perfect angel from the heavens.. she was everything I wanted.. but who would notice me? I'm just a simple guy, while all of her past boyfriends were rich and known persons. How can I compare to that?

_**"It took one look  
And forever laid out in front of me  
One smile and I died  
Only to be revived by you.."  
**_

The first time I saw her, which was in 1st grade, I already fell in love with her. Then came high school, she became prettier. And.. I'm just plain speechless whenever I see her walk by me. I just don't show it to my friends. But one time, she dropped her books and no one was around, so I gathered all the courage I had and helped her.

She looked up to me, "Hi! You're my classmate, Kanata, right?"

I was shocked, she knew me? I answered, "Yah." _Oh my gosh. That was all I could tell her?! Come on man, speak up! _My conscience was practically shouting at me, but I could not hear it with my heart beating so fast. I was panicking inside and then..

"Hey, hey! Why are you staring at me?" she snapped me back to reality, her tone amused, not mad. Whew.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean too," I answered, flustered.

"That's alright. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me! See you tomorrow. Sit with me at lunch, kay?" she smiles.

"No problem. Glad to be of help! And.. uh.. sure." I think I just.. died.. of happiness.

"_**..There I was  
Thought I had everything figured out  
Goes to show how much I know  
About the way life play's out.."**_

From that encounter, we've been good friends. I sat with her every lunch time, she would notice me even when were outside. The guys envied me. _HA! _This is step one for me! I never thought that I would be this close to the girl of my dreams! I felt so happy. My popularity came increasing as well. I actually won the student body council as President. The varsity I'm in now notices my talents. I'm actually not that bad at basketball. The best part is when she comes to cheer me on and bring me my favorite pumpkin dishes. When she told me she cooked them, I could not believe it, she can cook! Wow. Every night, I think about my life before she noticed me, and I feel so happy. Genuine happiness overflow me. Then one idle day when she came to visit me..

"Hey. I've been hearing rumors.." she told me.

"What is it about?" I asked, curious.

"That you're only using me." And looked at me straight in the eye. "I want to hear it from you."

I was flabbergasted. _How could they say that?! Why would I? This is the girl I loved from when we were kids and they spread that dirty rumor?!_ But I had to keep calm, I answered, "No. I couldn't and wouldn't do that to you."

Her answer was a surprise to me, "That's all I wanted to hear. I just hate rumors. And if they say that you're lying, they'll get a piece of my mind." She smiles at me. My guardian angel. Then she adds, "Will you stick up to me no matter what?"

I was surprised, "Yes of course."

"Is that a promise?

"Promise!"

The next day at school, she sees me and instead of her usual smile, she just looks at me and nods. A slight smile escaping her lips. I go to our usual table at school and sat beside her. She's down. Depressed. I couldn't bear to ask. And then she opens up..

"Do you like me?"

WHAT?! "Uhmm.." was all I could say.

"No. You have to tell me the truth now."

I take a deep breath, "No. I don't like you."

Her face became more sullen, "Oh. Okay.." she prepares to leave, but I stop her and grabs her by the hand..

"I don't like you. I love you more than you'll ever know. From the day I saw you, you were everything I wanted, needed." I look at her sincerely in the eye..

She smiles, "Thank you. I needed to hear that. I wanted to hear that.."

Now, I'm the one depressed. I thought she would say something like I love you or whatever..

"And hey, Kanata, I love you too." she says with a shy smile

I think I looked like I won the lottery. "Really?" I ask.

"Yeah." Smile.

We just found ourselves in each other's arms. It was the happiest day of my life. 

"_**.. I take one step away  
But I find myself coming back to you  
My one and only, one and only you.. ohh.."**_

"Hey, Kanata. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"It's something that might offend you."

"Fire away."

"My parents want to meet you. But, you know how they are. They might not.. accept you."

I felt myself shiver. "Because I'm not like your past boyfriends right?" I'm shivering out of shame and anger.

"It's not like that.. but could you pretend to be someone from a.. uhm.. a.."

"A rich family?! So you can't show me to your parents because my family is not rich?!" I shout.

"It's not like that.." she doesn't get to finish what she says and I butt In again..

"Then what is it?! Just tell me the truth already!" I can't believe that I'm yelling at her. It's just that I feel so discriminated. It's not my fault we're not rich, nor is it my parents fault.

"Okay. FINE! My parents won't approve of you if they know where you come from. I can't do anything about it! I've been introduced to those spoiled and snobby guys before hoping that I would marry one of them in the future for the sake of our family name. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I've been sneaking out just to be with you.." she says, out of breath, crying her tears out.

"But.. can't you fight for our love?" I say gently.

"I would. I could. But that would entail a punishment. I won't be able to see you again. They would do everything they can to keep you away from me." Sobs.

And again, we find ourselves in each other's arms, at least here, we feel secure. She falls asleep in my arms. I look at her, who would have thought this perfect girl would have that kind of dilemma? I don't want her to suffer anymore. It's killing me. So that night, I have decided.

The next morning, she doesn't come to school. And it became 1 week. I was worried. I think I caused her sudden absences. The night when we had that conversation, I left her a note while she was still asleep and it says..

"_Miyu,_

_I can't do this anymore. I love you but this is too much. Let's end this. Take care of yourself. I will love you forever._

_Kanata"_

Even though I know it's prohibited, I sneak off to her house, and climb a tree to see her through the window. Then I see her, lying down her bed. Crying. Her eyes red. I hide when I saw one of her helpers enter the room, she offers food, Miyu doesn't even notice her presence. She leaves the food in her room. She doesn't notice. I knock on her window when the coast is clear. She looks up, startled and surprised, she opens the window.

_**  
"..Now I know  
That I know not a thing at all  
Except the fact that I am yours  
And that you are mine.."**_

"Wha-" She doesn't finish her question. I hug her, tight, never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry," I tell her, "I thought it would do you good for me to end everything."

"It's okay." I can hear her voice smile. "Just please don't leave me alone."

"Promise." We continue to hug.

The next day, she came back to school. Now the same Miyu I knew and loved. We do everything together again until that fateful day..

"_**..Ooh  
They told me that this wouldn't be easy  
And no  
I'm not one to complain.."**_

A black limousine was parked outside the school campus. By the look on Miyu's face, this has to be her mom's car. I swallow, hard. Then her mom goes out of the car.

"Good day dear. Go inside the car, this gentleman and I have something to discuss." Says Miki Kozuki, firm.

"Look mom. I'm not dense enough to know that you're going to talk about me and scare, bribe, or whatever it is that you do to get Kanata, out of my life. But that is not going to happen. I'm not going inside that car!" shouts Miyu at her mom.

Mrs. Kozuki was stunned. "You.. have never answered me like that before. Do you really like this guy for you to answer me like that?!"

Miyu smiles at me, I hold her hand, that seemed to give her courage, "Why yes, mother dear. I'm not your pawn. I'm your daughter that's why you should be happy if I'm happy. I don't want to become like you, who was forced to marry someone she doesn't love and suffer every single day."

_SLAP!_ I suddenly had the guts to speak up. "Why did you that for?!" Her mom looks at me, then down, tears falling down. And Miyu stays the way she is. I don't know what to do anymore. But thank goodness, one of them speaks up..

"Mom. I know what you've been through. I saw it. I still see it. You cry every night in your room. I don't want to feel the same suffering, mom. Please. Let me choose who I'll be with.."

"Miyu, dear. I only want what's best for you. I want you to have a secure and luxurious life."

"But, mom, I'd rather lead a simple and normal life with the person I truly love." Miyu squeezes my hand, I squeeze in return.

Her mom sighs. And then smiles at us. "Okay Miyu, you win. Now go back to the car and we'll talk."

Miyu doesn't let go of my hand and looks at her mom.

"With Kanata, of course. Now get in both of you and we'll talk."

Miyu looks at me. Happy and cheerful once again. We go to her house. We talk and her mom gives us her blessing. We're official. We won't hide anymore. We're free.

_**  
".. I take one step away  
But I find myself coming back to you  
My one and only, one and only you.. ohh.."**_

After how many years, Miyu and I get married. Good thing we never gave up on each other. We are now happily leaving together with our kids Miu and Ruu. I got a good and stable job as the well, CEO of a big company and Miyu doesn't need to work, but since she insists and I cannot resist, she works as the CEO of their company as well. One night..

"Whew. Good thing Miu and Ruu are asleep already. I wanna talk to you. I missed this." Miyu tells me while cuddling up to me.

"Yeah." I was just enjoying the peacefulness of the evening and her in my arms. I'm her's, she's mine.

"Good thing you never gave up on me." She suddenly says.

"Yeah, but if I did, I would just come back to you again and again and again. You know I can't resist you." I whisper in her ear.

She laughs, "I know, I would have done the same."

"Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu."

"Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu."

PLEASE REVIEW! : this is my first fanfic and songfic. Thank you! And I hope to make more :)


End file.
